theisticsatanismwikiaorg-20200213-history
Earth mysteries
is considered an important location by some believers in Earth mysteries.]] The term Earth mysteries describes an interest in a wide range of spiritual, quasi-religious and pseudo-scientific ideas focusing on cultural and religious beliefs about the Earth, generally with regard to particular geographical locations of historical significance. The study of ley lines originates in the 1920s with Alfred Watkins. The term "Earth mysteries" for this field of interest was coined about 1970 in The Ley Hunter journal.earlier use of the term "earth-mysteries" mostly refers to actual mysteries dedicated to chthonic deities in classical antiquity. and the associated concepts have been embraced and reinvented by movements such as the New Age Movement and modern paganism during the 1970s to 1980s. Believers in Earth mysteries generally consider certain locations to be "sacred", or that certain spiritual "energies" may be active at those locations. The term "alternative archaeology" has also been used to describe the study of Earth mystery beliefs. Some New Age believers engage in travel to locations they consider important according to their beliefs; for example, Stonehenge is a popular destination among New Age seekers. History The concept of earth mysteries can be traced back to two antiquarians during the 17th century John Aubrey and William Stukeley who both believed that stonehenge was associated with the druids. Stukeley mixed together ancient monuments and mythology towards an "idealized vision" of nature.Re-presenting an old outdoor entertainment stonehenge David Crouch with Adam Collin "Ley lines" were postulated by Alfred Watkins in 1921 at a presentation at the Woolhope Naturalists' Field Club, later published in Early British Trackways (1922) and The Old Straight Track (1925). Watkins formed the Old Straight Track Club in 1927, which was active until 1935 but became defunct during the World War II period. A revival of interest in the topic began in the 1960s, now associated with neopagan currents like Wicca, and with UFOlogy. The "Ley Hunters' Club" was formed in 1962 by Philip Heselton and others as a revival of Watkins' Straight Track Club. The club's journal The Ley Hunter appeared from 1965 to 1970 subtitled the Magazine of Earth Mysteries. The New Age boom of the 1980s expands the scope of the "Earth mysteries" field beyond British landscape and Earth mysteries as a "New Age invented tradition" by the 1990s could include the study of ancient sites and landscapes (including archaeology, archaeoastronomy, and ley lines), Chinese geomancy or feng shui, western magical concepts of gematria, and dowsing. An important writer combining these fields during the 1970s to 2000s was John Michell. Michell's book The View Over Atlantis mixed ley lines with folklore and archeology these ideas became known as "earth mysteries".Danny Sullivan, Ley Lines: The Greatest Landscape Mystery, Publisher Green Magic, 2005, p. 11 ISBN 0954296346 A British writer on earth mysteries John Ivimy wrote a book in 1975 called The Sphinx and the megaliths in which he linked the Egyptian Sphinx to the British Stonehenge and other megaliths claiming they were all built by a group of "elite trained" people.New Scientist Aug 29, 1974 Authors who wrote on earth mysteries in the 1980's include Paul Devereux and Nigel Pennick.Caitlin Matthews, John Matthews, Walkers Between the Worlds: The Western Mysteries from Shaman to Magus, Publisher: Inner Traditions, 2004, p. 55 ISBN 9780892810918 Related ideas include the "landscape archaeology advocated by German author Kurt Derungs from about 1990, and the wider field of "Forteana", a term taken to include paranormal phenomena more generally. Publication history Books on Earth mysteries first appeared in the 1970's, discussing topics such as ley lines, earth energies, astro-archaeology, sacred landscapes, megalithic monuments, shamanism, paganism, dowsing and folklore.Teresa Moorey, Earth Mysteries: A Beginner's Guide, Hodder & Stoughton, 1999 Daren Kemp, James R. Lewis, Handbook of New Age, 2007, p. 265 Timeline of publications: * 1973 – John Michell (book, The View Over Atlantis) * 1975 – Anthony Roberts (book, Atlantean traditions in ancient Britain) * 1977 – Geoffrey Ashe (book, The Ancient Wisdom) * 1977 – Paul Screeton (book, Quicksilver Heritage * 1978 – Francis Hitching (book, Earth Magic) * 1986 – Richard Grossinger (book, Planetary Mysteries) * 1990 – Philip Whitfield (book, Atlas of Earth Mysteries) * 1995 – Philip Heselton (book, Earth Mysteries) * 2000 – Paul Devereux (book, The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Ancient Earth Mysteries) * 2003 – John Michael Greer (book, The New Encyclopedia of the Occult) * 2003 – David R. Cowan and Chris Arnold (book, '' Ley Lines and Earth Energies'') * 2005 – Danny Sullivan (book, Ley Lines) Reception Proponents consider the Earth mysteries to be "sacred" and "mythopoeic" rather than scientific. The ley lines idea has been generally ignored by the academic establishment in the field of archaeology. The work of researchers who support the paranormal aspects of Earth mysteries have been extensively criticized by "professional debunkers" such as James Randi, Martin Gardner, and the Committee for the Scientific Investigation of Claims of the Paranormal (CSICOP). The Earth mysteries movement in Great Britain embraced the term "ritual landscapes" that was used in British archaeology starting in the 1980s, with regards to "sacred" locations apparently used for mainly ceremonial purposes in the Neolithic and early Bronze Age; the concept has been both adopted and criticized in the field of academic archaeology. Tourism associated with the Earth mysteries movement in this regard is known as the "landscape heritage" segment of the market. Footnotes External links * Earth Mysteries at the Internet Sacred Texts Archive * Earth Mysteries by Chris Whitcombe * Earth Mysteries, Stone Circles, Stonehenge at Brittania.com * Top 10 Earth Mysteries at Paranormal.about.com Category:Earth mysteries Category:Esotericism Category:Occult Category:New Age Category:Stonehenge Category:Spirituality